Anyone You Want
by canndyyy
Summary: Nate wants to find a girl who likes him not for his fame of money but for his personality so he changes his identity and goes to Camp Rock as a new person. Nate/Caitlyn NAITLYN!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!**

* * *

"We're going to the pool. Shane's meeting Mitchie there come on!" Jason called to his friend and band mate, Nate Palozzi.

"I don't really feel like going. You two just go without me."

"No way! I'd be with Shane and Mitchie. They'll be all couply and I'll be bored."

"There'll be girls," Shane sang.

"What's the point of finding a girl if she only likes me as Nate Palozzi, member of Connect 3?"

"Uggg! Not this again," Shane sighed plopping himself down on the beige couch in his living room, "You are Nate Palozzi, member of Connect three just like I'm Shane Gray and he's Jason Villari. It's who we are. You should be proud of it."

"Yeah!" Jason said, "What's wrong with being us anyways?"

"Nothing. I am proud. Music's my life, but girls just like us 'cause we're famous, they don't even care about getting to know us."

"Look man, I've got to meet Mitchie," he paused to look at his watch, "five minutes ago. I want to see my girlfriend! So put on a wig and lets go."

"Do you have a wig?"

"What? Man, I was joking about the wig."

"Yeah but it was genius!"

"Well you know... That's just the way I roll."

"Whatever. This is perfect."

* * *

"So will you help us?" Shane asked his younger sister Joanna. The three C3 members were in her room pretty much begging for her help.

"You want me, to help you, give Nate a makeover?" Joanna asked them, "so that he can get a girl to like him for his personality?"

"Yes." The three boys didn't want to explain the plan to Joanna but she wouldn't agree to the makeover without an explanation.

"Fine. The first thing to do is obvious. We cut his hair," she said matter-of-factly.

"What!" Nate yelled.

"It would be hard to make you unrecognizable without cutting your hair."

"You can't cut his hair. No matter who Nate becomes we're still Connect 3 so we have to be able to change him back whenever we're around the press or camaras," Shane explained.

"Well how about we straighten his hair," Jason suggested.

"Uhh, Jason weren't you there the last time I straightened my hair, it didn't look that great."

"I think straightening your hair is a great idea. Don't worry, I wont let it look too bad," Joanna said.

"Fine." Nate said not too excited about how his hair was going to look.

"You guys realize that you still have one problem right?" Joanna asked.

"Oh yeah. What's that?"

"Uncle Brown invited Connect 3 to go to Camp Rock this summer not just Shane and Jason."

"We already figured that out little sister. As far as anyone but us knows, Nate's visiting his Aunt Barbra in Canada, she's in on this whole plan so if his parents call her she'll cover for him."

"Well then," Joanna smiled, "Let's get started!"

* * *

"Introducing the latest masterpiece of Joanna Gray... Nick Jordan!"

Nate walked into the room wearing baggy jeans, a white Hollister shirt, a grey sweater, and a black cap. His hair was straightened, he had on green contacts, and Joanna had even given him freckles.

Jason started cheering and applauding until Shane slapped him.

"So, what do you think?" Nate asked.

"Well," Shane said, "The look is pretty good, but I don't really like the name Jordan. It's a girls name."

"I pick Jordan because it starts with Jo and I'm Jo-anna. So it's not changing."

"Well how about Jonas?" Shane suggested.

"That works."

"Well Nick Jonas, lets go sign you up for Camp Rock!"

_'Maybe now I can find a girl who likes me for me' _Nate thought as he followed the others out of Joanna's room, _'Maybe I can finally really be happy!'_

* * *

_**My first fanfic so please review. Advice is always welcome. Thanx for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

****

Sorry I didn't update sooner. School and sports have been keeping me busy.

Thanx to everyone who reviewed. :) Thanx to XxElementalFirexX for the advice. I tried making it longer.

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters (except Daniel and Pierce).**

* * *

Nate couldn't believe he was doing this. He was on the bus on his way to Camp Rock. He had felt so weird walking onto the bus. He was really scared that someone was going to recognize him but it seemed like no one even noticed him get on.

Nate looked out the window as the bus stopped at its last stop before Camp Rock. A few more kids came onto the bus and one sat down next to him.

"Hey! I'm Daniel Edyn," the boy said.

"I'm Na- Nick Jonas," Nate said, "It's my first time going to Camp Rock."

"Mine too," Daniel said.

The two boys spent the rest of the ride to Camp Rock talking about sports, music, and girls. Nate soon found out that Daniel was a very energetic person, who loved music and playing the drums. He also seemed like a really great friend.

Once the bus stopped at camp Nate realized how nervous he was. He stopped talking mid-sentence and just stared out the window. Daniel was waiting for him to finish what he was saying.

"Um, Nick. Hey, you okay there?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just a bit nervous that's all," he mumbled.

"Man, I don't know what you're worried about. It's camp. And it doesn't really matter that we don't no anyone 'cause we'll be too busy rockin' out to care! So get up, take whatever comes at you and have fun with it," Daniel said smiling.

"You ever considered being a motivational speaker?"

"Nope! And I'm not going to. I'm all about music and just chillin'. Let's go!" he said running out of the bus.

As Nate followed Daniel off the bus he asked himself why he was so nervous. It's not like this really was his first time at Camp Rock. He'd been here before and preformed in front of millions of people after that. Daniel on the other hand was new to this and Nate was the one who was nervous. What was wrong with him?

While he collected his luggage with the rest of the campers he remembered the first time he came to Camp Rock. That was when he had first met Shane and Jason. They had become best friends and became the band Connect 3. Without this place he wouldn't be the person he was today. The question was, was he happy with who he was?

After Dee had made her welcoming announcements Nate went to find out what cabin he was in. At first he couldn't find his name on the list.

_Nate Palozzi, Nate Palozzi, where's my name? _Nate thought to himself.

"I think they made a mistake with the cabin arrangements. They missed me," He said turning to Daniel.

"What are you talking about? You're right there see, Jonas, Nick...cabin 4. Hey I'm in cabin 4. Awesome! Let's go unpack," he said running in the direction of the cabins.

As Nate followed along after Daniel he realized that he'd really have to be careful when it came to his name. Nate and Nick were so similar he might give away his identity.

When Nate got to cabin 4 he saw Daniel standing outside.

"Why aren't you going in?" he asked him.

"Well you know how we have to share this cabin with someone else," Daniel began, "that someone else is very scary looking."

"I'm sure he's not that bad. Come on, let's go meet him," Nate said opening the cabin door.

When he stepped into the cabin he saw a boy bent over a suitcase with his back to them. When he stood up and Nate got a clear view of him he knew right away that the boy was trouble. He was pale and had more than 10 piercings in his ears, eyebrow, tongue and nose. He wore two thick silver chains around his neck and one on his jeans and sported a red mohawk. He had trouble written right on him, in tattoo form may I add on his left forearm.

"Hey," he said, "name's Pierce Covert."

"Umm Hi," Nate mumbled.

"I'm Daniel Edyn and this is Nick Jonas," Daniel said.

"'Sup?" Pierce asked.

"Nothing really. You know, just got here. Just like everyone else; and you! We all just got here," Nate answered rambling on out of pure nervousness until Daniel nudged him, "So is this your first year here?"

"Uh, yeah," Pierce said giving the two other boys a questioning look.

"Well, we're your cabin mates!" Daniel said with a big smile trying to ease the tension. It didn't really work.

"I kinda figured that," Pierce said.

"I'm just going to go check out the dining hall," Nate said.

"Me too!" Daniel said following Nate out, "Nice meeting you!"

Once they were both out of earshot of Pierce, Nate said,

"I don't really think I like that guy."

"Yeah, me neither," Daniel said, "but hey, we don't need to let him get in the way of us having a great time right?"

"Right!" Nate said.

_That creep will just be sleeping a few feet away from each of us. Nothing to worry about. At least I got a friend. And no one recognized me. Yeah those are good things._

* * *

**Hoped you liked that. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx again to everyone who reviewed, and don't worry future-rokkstarr the skinny jeans will be back (hopefully in chapter 4).**

**Here's chapter 3 of Anyone You Want.**

**_!It is still day one at Camp Rock!_**

**Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Nick, I just had the greatest idea!" Daniel yelled completely out of nowhere.

"Let's here it then," Nate said.

"Ok, you know how those blond twins at dinner said there was going to be karaoke? We should totally go!"

"For the karaoke or the twins?"

"Kareoke definatly. I'm not really into twins."

"But on the bus you said you had a twin sister."

"Exactly! So, do you sing?"

"Uhh...no, not really, you know, well. I'm definitely not doing karaoke," Nate said. He had decided someone might recognize his voice if he sang so he would just stick to playing his guitar this summer.

"But you'll come right?" Daniel asked.

"Sure," Nate didn't really want to go back to the cabin just in case Pierce was there. He didn't want to be alone with that guy.

* * *

Everyone was having a great time at the Karaoke Jam. Daniel sang with a girl named Peggy and they were both amazing. After about half an hour Nate decided that he needed some fresh air. He told Daniel that he was going for a walk and headed outside.

As he was walking along the river he saw a circle of kids sitting around laughing at someone doing this weird dance like thing right in the middle. When the boy in the middle was done, well, whatever he was doing and everyone stopped laughing they noticed Nate watching them.

"Hey, kid with the freckles! Get over here!"

At first he just looked around but then he remembered that Joana had given him freckles so he started walking towards the group of kids.

"Name's Barron," the boy said.

"Nick Jonas," Nate said.

"Sit down, the game's always fun with more people."

"I don't know-" Nate started but was cut off by a chorus of 'Boooo' and 'Come on' so he sat down next to Barron.

It turned out that they were playing truth or dare. Nate hated truth or dare but for a while no one called on him so everything went all right.

"Caitlyn, truth or dare?" someone asked the girl sitting on the other side of Nate.

"Dare," she said with a big smile on her lips. She was really pretty, had curly brown hair, and wore a bright colourful outfit. By her smile Nate could tell that she really liked this game.

The boy that chose her thought for a moment and then,

"I dare you to kiss Nick."

_Wow _Nate thought _this Nick guy is pretty lucky._

"Okay," Caitlyn said, and then she turned towards Nate.

That's when it hit him. He was Nick. Well technically he was Nate but right now he was Nick and this girl he didn't even know was about to kiss him. Well she was cute, but he was panicking. Why? It's not like he had been dared. Maybe it was because it was because he had never kissed a girl. Shane was right, he needed to get out more.

She leaned in closer, closed her eyes, they were less than an inch apart and-

"I sure hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Everyone turned around including Nate and Caitlyn and there was Brown.

"Sorry to ruin your little game but there is a call for Ms. Gellar and I wouldn't want to leave anyone waiting."

Nate was kind of mad at Brown right now but all he wanted was for this Gellar girl to get up and leave so Caitlyn could finish her dare.

"Well," Caitlyn said standing up, "That's me. Great game. Later everyone."

As Caitlyn walked away Nate just stared not believing his luck. He had come so close to kissing a totally cute girl on the first day of camp and then Brown had to come with some phone call for that very girl.

"Oh well, my turn," a guy named Blake said, "Nick, truth or dare?"

This was just great. Nate hated truth or dare, especially dares but so far no one had picked truth so,

"Dare," Nick mumbled.

"Awesome," Blake said, "let me think."

Nate really wished that he had gotten chosen sooner. There were more people here than when he had joined the game. He even saw a few people he recognized: Daniel, Peggy, Mitchie. Shane and Jason were even there. Suddenly he wished he was back in the cabin with Pierce, that was until he realized that Pierce was there too.

"I dare you to jump into the lake," Blake said.

_Uh oh_ Nate thought he couldn't jump into the lake or his hair would go curly.

"I change my mind. Truth."

"Why you scared? Is Nick Jonas a little baby? You scared to get a little wet?" Blake taunted him and he just didn't know what to do.

A few people laughed. Nate officially hated Blake.

"Give him a break. Who cares if he doesn't want to go through with it?"

Nate turned around expecting Daniel or maybe even Shane or Jason. What he didn't expect was to see Pierce standing right behind him glaring at Blake.

"So Nick, you need this freak standing up for you?" Blake said laughing.

"He's not a freak he's my friend and I am not scared of a stupid lake." With that he headed to the very edge of the lake.

"You don't need to do this," Daniel said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Shane whispered.

"Why? It looks like a beautiful night for swimming," Jason said.

When Nate reached the lake he took off his cap, placed it at the edge of the dock, and jumped.

The water hit him like a sheet of ice and as he went under he regretted joining the game of truth or dare in the first place.

He quickly climbed out of the water, put his cap back on, and headed straight for his cabin. On the way he passed by Caitlyn who was standing next to Barron watching him leave and wondered how much she had seen. He hoped that she hadn't seen anything.

* * *

After he had showered, blow dried, and straightened his hair, Nate came out of the bathroom to find both Daniel and Pierce back from the lake. Daniel was listening to music on his iPod and Pierce was playing guitar.

"You shouldn't have jumped," Pierce said looking up at Nate.

"What? And be laughed at for the rest of the summer? The water wasn't that bad, a bit cold but not that bad."

"Blake was taunting you to get you to jump. You did exactly what he wanted."

"Whatever. It's over now."

"You okay?" Pierce asked.

"Of coarse he's okay. I heard he kissed a girl named Caitlyn. Don't know who she is but I'm guessing she's good looking. Am I right?" Daniel asked.

"Caitlyn Gellar?" Pierce asked, "Nice choice man. That girl's hot."

"I don't know," Nate said.

"Oh come on," Pierce said, "are you telling me you kissed her and you didn't notice?"

"No I didn't notice and I didn't kiss her. She was dared to kiss me but before she could Brown took her away for a phone call."

"Tough luck man."

"Yup."

"So you do think she's hot?"

"I'm going to bed," Nate said.

**Eeeeeeeee! I'm so proud of how long this chapter turned out. This is really long for me because I'm not exactly the best writer. But I love fanfiction and I want to get better so please REVIEW, it helps and it puts a smile on my face! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Sorry it took so long for me to update. School and sports have been keeping me very busy.

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters from the movie**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Pierce," Daniel called, "you got a black sweater?"

"Yup."

"Can I borrow it?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on. Why do you have to be like that?"

After a week of being at Camp Rock the three boys in cabin 4 had become good friends, but even friends get into argument. Daniel and Pierce though argued about pretty much everything and it really got on Nate's nerves. Still he did find it entertaining sometimes.

"I'm like that 'cause I don't want you wearing my sweater," Pierce said.

"I'll only need it for like half an hour."

"Don't care."

"Daniel, you can just borrow my sweater," Nate said.

"Is it black?"

"Yes. It's in that drawer over there."

"Thanks man," Daniel said opening the drawer Nate pointed at.

"Why do you need a black sweater anyways?" Pierce asked.

"So I can hide in the dark of night."

"Why?"

"I'm going to pull the ultimate prank on Blake. I know, I'm a genius."

"Why?"

"Because he's a jerk. Especially to you Nick."

For the past week Blake had been making fun of Nate for running off to his cabin after jumping into the lake.

"So what are you going to do to him?" Pierce asked.

"Well, I was kind of hoping you'd come up with something and maybe, you know help me."

"Why me?"

"I kind of thought you were you know..."

"A juvenile delinquent, a punk, a no good hoodlum, trouble with a capital t?"

"Well the tattoo does say trouble," Nate pointed out.

"And if you had a tattoo that said celebrity would that make you famous?"

"What?!" Nate yelled, "I'm not famous. I'm a normal person! I always have been. Nick Jonas! That's my name!"

"Umm, I think he was just trying to prove a point Nick, calm down," Daniel said continuing looking for the sweater.

"Anyways I do get into a lot of trouble but it usually isn't my fault."

"Hahaha! No way! That is hilarious!" Daniel was rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

"I don't think it's that funny," Pierce said.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at Nick."

"What did I do?"

"It's not what you did, it's what you brought!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your skinny jeans dude! I can't believe you wear these."

"He has skinny jeans?" Pierce asked. "This really is hilarious!"

"What? Umm... I don't wear skinny jeans."

"Then why do you have these in your drawer?" Daniel asked.

"It was probably... umm... my friend Joe. He's always doing stuff like that I hate it. Trust me, I wouldn't be caught dead in those."

"Shouldn't you have noticed them when you put them in the drawer?"

"What? No, I kinda just threw everything in there."

"You threw it in? It's all folded though. Well actually everything was folded, hope you don't mind folding again."

"Who cares about folding?" Pierce said sitting up in his bed and pulling out his headphones from his ears, "I just got the greatest idea. We steal all Blake's pants and then leave the skinny jeans in his cabin so he has no choice but to wear them."

"That is genius!" Daniel said.

"What? No!" Nate yelled grabbing the jeans.

Daniel and Pierce just stared at him.

"I mean... you know... wouldn't it be better if we put itching powder in them first?"

Daniel and Pierce just kept on staring and then,

"Genius!" they both yelled.

"And since it was your idea," Daniel said, "you can have the honour of pulling the prank."

"What? No, no, it was your idea to prank Blake and you wanted to do the whole black sweater thing so you do it."

"No, you do it man. They are your jeans."

"They're not my jeans, so you can do it."

"Would you babies just quit arguing. All do it since both of you are so scared," Pierce said.

"We're not scared!"

"Yeah, you are."

"Well, I'm just going to go for a walk," Nate said.

"Last time you went for a walk you ended up in the lake."

"Don't worry I won't make that mistake again," Nate said walking out of the cabin.

Once Nate could no longer see the cabin he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Shane's number.

"Hello?" It was Jason.

"Jason, what are you doing with Shane's phone?"

"He forgot it when he left."

"Left? Where did he go?"

"Somewhere with Mitchie. What's the big deal?"

"Umm, nothing it's just an emergency. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"You know Nate I can help with an emergency."

"I didn't say you couldn't. The truth is you're better than Shane with emergencies but if you help me I think it would hurt Shane's feelings."

"Well then we just wont tell him."

"But-"

"What's the problem?"

"Fine. My cabin mates found my skinny jeans."

"You lost them? You should thank them for finding them. See I can give advice."

"Right whatever. The point is, I need new skinny jeans."

"Oh sure. I'll bring them right over. Cabin 4 right? I'm on my way."

"What? Jason no-"

But it was too late. Jason had already hung up.

_Great_ Nate thought running to his cabin. He was glad that he was closer. Who knew what Jason would say to Daniel and Pierce.

"Hey Nick!"

Someone grabbed Nate's arm.

"I've really got to be some... some..." The person who had grabbed Nate was none other than Caitlyn Gellar.

"Some_where_?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah."

"Where?"

"Nowhere important. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just wanted to talk. I haven't seen you since the first day of camp. Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know. I've been around," in all honesty Nate had made a run for it whenever he saw Caitlyn. He didn't even know why.

"Well, I saw what happened by the lake and I-"

"You don't think I should have jumped. I know, everyone's been telling me that."

"That's true but that's not what I was going to say. I was wondering why you left after you jumped."

"Because it was embarrassing."

"I don't get it. What was so embarrassing about jumping into the lake?"

"First Blake gives me a dare and I decide I want a truth instead. No one chooses truth, it's wimpy. Then he taunts me and I can't even defend myself, my friends have to do it for me; and above all that, I gave into him and jumped into the lake like he's got some power to make me do what he wants. It's humiliating and I cannot believe I just told you all that."

"I think it's great to have friends who are ready to defend you and I don't think it's wimpy to choose truth. I'm sure you had your reasons for not wanting to jump."

"Well yeah I had my reasons but that's not the point, and you picked dare too. Why didn't you pick truth?"

"Because I love dares, but that's just me. Anyways, I consider myself lucky."

"Why?"

"My dares are usually not that bad. Speaking of which, I didn't get a chance to finish my last dare," Caitlyn said with a shy smile on her face.

_God she's cute _Nate thought, "You know, if you want- OWW!"

"Sorry man!" Someone had run by Nate and hit him in the back of the head with a pair of skinny jeans.

_SKINNY JEANS!? JASON!!_

"You okay?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, but I've really got to go."

"Oh," Caitlyn looked really sad and Nate hated having to leave her after finnaly getting up the courage to talk to her.

"Look, I'm really sorry, it's just that this is really important and-"

"It's OK," she said smiling still looking kind of sad, "If you ever need to talk, I'll listen. You can tell me anything."

"Thanks. Well I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye."

Nate waved and then ran off after Jason but he was already walking up the steps to the cabin and he had no way of getting to him before Daniel or Pierce. Luck must have been on his side though because that's when he saw Shane and he wasn't with Mitchie which was good.

"Shane!" he called.

"Hey man, how's the double life?"

"Why didn't you bring your cell phone with you?"

"What?" Shane asked looking confused.

"Never mind. We've got a problem."

"No we don't. I just spent all morning with Mitchie and I couldn't be happier. You can't ruin that."

"My cabin mates found my skinny jeans, don't worry they didn't find out I'm Nate, but they're using the jeans for a prank so I called you to tell you I needed new skinny jeans but Jason picked up and now he's bringing a pair to my cabin."

"Crap," Shane said running to cabin 4, "Don't worry, I'm on it."

Nate followed Shane and hid by the side of the cabin.

"Hey Jason! What are you doing here? I've been looking for you," Shane said.

"I'm trying to give these to Nate but these two say there is no Nate in this cabin," Jason said holding up a pair of skinny jeans and pointing at Daniel and Pierce, "I'm sure he's in cabin 4 though."

"No he's in cabin for...teen," Shane said slowly.

"Wait," Daniel said, "are you talking about your band mate Nate?"

"Ha! Band mate Nate, that rhymes! Gotta remember that one."

"You didn't answer his question," Pierce said.

"Band mate Nate question? Nate Palozzi is in Canada visiting his aunt."

"Uh Shane..." Jason said, "I thought-"

"You two ever been to Canada?" Shane asked Pierce and Daniel trying to shut Jason up, "Great place you should really visit it. Canada's Wonderland is in Canada. That place is a lot of fun. It's an amusement park if you were wondering. Yeah great place. Nice sites too. The CN Tower, Niagara Falls, umm... Nate's aunt's house, she's a great decorator you know? Yuuuuup. Well we'll just be going now. Got to go to cabin 14 to find Nate... Paaaaaa...liesey. Yeah, Nate Paliesey. Later!"

Shane grabbed Jason and ran.

_What would this band do without me _Shane thought.

_That was really close _Nate thought. He looked back to where he had been talking to Caitlyn but she had left. He headed into his cabin.

"Hey guys, 'sup?"

"Nothing," Pierce said.

"Nothing?" Daniel said, "Listen to this. Shane Gray and Jason Villari just came her looking for some guy named Nate Pa-something to give him skinny jeans. What are the chances of that, huh? We just found skinny jeans in your drawer Nick and they come hear with more. And then Shane goes rambling on about Canada and Nate Palozzi's aunt when we ask about him."

"Wierd."

"I know."

"Well I'm out," Pierce said getting off his bed.

"Where you going?"

"Blake's cabin. Skinny jeans. You forget?"

"Right."

"You're doing that now?" Daniel asked, "You're supposed to wait for the dark of night."

"Whatever. I'm skilled and Blake's stupid. I could probably do this with him in the cabin and a spotlight on me." Pierce said smiling.

Nate smiled too. It had been a week and no one had a clue about his secret. Maybe he'd really be able to pull this off.

* * *

**Well... How was it? You can tell me in a review! They're greatly appreciated**

**- - - A/N - It may be a while before my next update because I'm going to the North Bay / Mattawa area for a few days _no computers :( _and when I get back I'll have alot of homework to catch up on. Sorry! - - -**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back from my trip and just finished all my homework. Sorry for the wait. I am definitely going to try to update more often.**

**Chapter 5!**

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters from the movie.**

* * *

_'I really wish someone would help me finish my dare.'_

_Caitlyn was looking so sad and lonely. The weirdest thing was she wasn't acting like herself, but she was still cute._

_'I'll help.'_

_'Great 'cause there's this guy I really like.'_

_Why was she telling him this? Talk about ruining a moment._

_'Oh.'_

_'His name's Nick.'_

_He loved how she said his name._

_'Nick'_

_'Nick'_

_'NICK'_

_'NICK'_

_'NICK'_

_'NICK!!'_

_She was yelling now. Had he done something wrong?_

_'NICK JONAS!'_

_Next thing he knew she was hitting and pushing him._

"What was that for?" Nate asked opening his eyes.

That was when he realized that he was on the cabin floor sweating like a donkey in front of Pierce and Daniel.

"Dude, we were just trying to wake you up," Pierce said, "took long enough."

"Must have been some dream wasn't it?" Daniel put in.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nate said, getting up off the floor and wiping his face on his faded t-shirt. It had been a weird dream. If only he had kissed her. But what difference would it make. It'd be a dream. Maybe it'd still feel good even if he was asleep.

"Bet he was dreaming about that hot Gellar chick," Pierce said.

"What? I wasn't dreaming about her!"

"Don't need to get so defensive," Daniel said, "We saw you talking to her yesterday a bit before Shane and Jason came here."

"So what? A guy and a girl can talk without it meaning anything."

"Well sure but don't think we didn't notice you avoiding her ever since the lake thing."

"Yeah. And you seem kind of shy around people. I could just imagine you in front of a crowd totally freaking out and wetting your pants," Pierce said, him and Daniel both laughing.

"I could totally preform in front of a crowd. Why do you think I'm here?"

"I dunno, but me and Daniel were talking and we think we should start a band."

"I don't really-"

"Come on Nick. It would be awesome," Daniel said, "I know you said you don't sing much so you'd just play your guitar. I'd play my guitar and sing and Pierce could be on drums."

"I still don-"

"Just think about it man."

"It would definitely impress Caitlyn."

"I don't care about impressing her and even if I did I wouldn't need to be in a band to do it."

"Uhuh. You keep thinking that."

"I'm just finding it hard to believe that you two actually managed to have a conversation without killing each other," Nate said.

"Hahaha. You are hilarious. Need I tell everyone about your skinny jeans?" Pierce asked.

"They weren't mine!"

"Guys! The skinny jeans! We have to see if Blake found them yet."

The three boys quickly got dressed and then ran out of their cabin and headed for the dining hall.

When they got there everything seemed normal and there was no sign of Blake. He was probably still in his cabin.

They each grabbed some breakfast and sat down at a table with their friends Barron, Sander, and Andy. All the while they kept looking back at the door not wanting to miss it when Blake walked in. Finally, knowing something was up Sander asked,

"What on earth do you three keep look-"

Sander stopped mid-sentence because he no longer needed to ask. Standing in the doorway was a very angry Blake Roberts. His eyes shot death glares around the dining hall but as much as they wanted to none of the boys from cabin 4 laughed. Why? Simply because Blake wasn't wearing the skinny jeans. He was wearing shorts and a tight t-shirt that showed off his muscles. They could tell they weren't his clothes, that he had borrowed them from one of his cabin mates who was obviously smaller than him, but apparently the girls didn't care because they all stared with dreamy looks in their eyes.

"Great idea taking his shirts but you left his roommates' clothes!" Daniel said to Pierce.

"I kind of forget about them," he replied, "Anyways, it's not like they deserve to walk around in tight pants. They didn't do anything."

"Yeah, but now Blake wasn't forced to wear the jeans."

"Look I'm sorry. At least I wasn't too scared to try to prank him."

"I wasn't scared I was just going to wait till night."

"Right. Sure. Then you could just say it was too dark and you couldn't find the right cabin."

"You think I'd chicken out?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Guys, stop arguing. So it didn't work. It's not a big deal. I think Blake looks like a loser like this," Nate said.

"Well the girls don't."

That was true. A lot of the girls were giggling and watching Blake as he walked by. By trying to embarrass Blake they had only helped him.

Later that day after Nate had taken a shower he stared into the bathroom mirror. The face that stared back at him was his normal face. Nate. Part of him wished he could go back to that but another part of him was really enjoying his new temporary life.

All of a sudden, an alarm sounded, making Nate jump.

Was it a fire?

Quickly he ran outside thanking God that he had already put his clothes on.

Then Brown's voice came over the loudspeaker. Sorry campers. There is no fire and no need to panic. Jus' carry on with whatever you were doin' before. Thank-you."

Relaxed Nate brushed some of his hair out of his eyes and that was when he realized that he was outside in broad daylight as himself and not Nick Jonas.

Quickly he looked around and saw no one looking. Thinking about how lucky he was he ran back into his cabin swearing to be more careful with his secret.

What Nate didn't know was that there had in fact been someone watching him. That someone was none other than Blake Roberts.

Blake then knew that it was Nick, or actually Nate, who had taken his clothes, and though it got him a lot of attention it was very uncomfortable and he was going to get revenge.

**Oooo! Will Blake spill Nate's secret?**

**Sorry it's short. I was kind of stumped, and I'm exhausted but I just had to update for my reviewers. I love you guys! You make my day!**

**Advice? Criticism? Just feel like typing something random? Reviews are always welcome and I promise I read them all.**

**Thanx for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Here is chapter 6 of Anyone You Want. Thanx to everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter 6**

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters from the movie.**

* * *

"Ahhh! Hey! Let go of me!"

Nate had just been walking from his vocal lesson when someone had pulled him into the trees.

"Relax Nate it's just me."

"Jason? What was that for?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay, but why did you pull me here."

"Um... I don't know. Why did I pull you here?" Jason asked in honest wonder.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," Nate said, "What did you have to tell me?"

"Right. I had to tell you that you have to preform with us tomorrow. You know, as you and not the other you. The real you not the fake you 'cuz if the fake you preformed with us everyone would know that the fake you was the real you and there'd be no point in having the fake you. There might need to be a new fake you but no one would believe it. I wouldn't. I don't even believe the fake you we have right now even though Joana says it's very believable. Maybe you should work on your acting skills," Jason said this all really fast and Nate hardly understood one word of it.

"Yeah, Jason, maybe you should just stop talking."

"Stop talking?" Jason asked looking really hurt.

"Stop talking so fast 'cuz whatever you said I didn't really get it. Maybe you're smarter than me and that's why you got it and I didn't. Yeah. So, talking slower might be a good idea."

"Okay. Talk slower. I can do that. Maybe I should go practice. Yeah that's what I'll do. Just make sure... you come to our cabin... right after lunch... and be ready to practice... and then we'll be on... right after... that. You know... I think... I'm pretty good... at this talking slowly... thing. See.. you."

Nate really couldn't help it. He laughed all the way back to his cabin not being able to get the image of Jason working so hard not to talk fast out of his head.

When he walked into the cabin he was still laughing to himself.

"You okay?" Pierce asked looking up from a piece of paper he was reading.

"Uh yeah," Nate said, "Just remembered something funny. Where's Daniel?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing he's somewhere, you know, in the camp area."

"Thanks man. That really narrows it down."

"Anytime."

"What're you reading?" Nate asked trying to get a good look at the paper in Pierce's hand.

"I don't read," Pierce said, "I'm thinking about getting another tattoo. What do you think of this design?"

Nate took the paper from Pierce and looked at the image of a snake. Uh, yeah it's great. Did you draw this?"

"Yup. I designed all my tattoos."

"Well that's pretty impressive."

"Not really. So, you given any thought to the whole band idea?"

"The band idea? I gave it some thought and no. Sorry but it's not really my thing."

"Then why are you here?" Pierce asked.

"Same reason as you."

"Okay then, why am I here?"

"To become famous right?"

"Okay, won't being in a band help you become famous?"

"I don't need help."

"Well sorry. If you don't need help maybe you should be a teacher here instead of a student."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant I do need help and I want to be famous, but as like, a solo artist, not in a band."

"Whatever."

Now Nate's good mood was completely gone. One of the few good friends he made after coming to Camp Rock now thought he was a jerk. Anyways, it couldn't hurt to join their band. As long as he didn't sing no one would know it was him.

"You know what Pierce, I will be in the band."

Pierce looked up at him and smirked.

"I told Daniel I could do it. Knew you'd cave easily. You're not that tough know that right?"

"Well I'm sure compared to you no one looks tough."

"I totally take that as a complement." Pierce said laughing.

When Pierce went into the washroom to take a shower Nate started looking for his Nate clothes for tomorrow. It was then that he realized that he hadn't gotten skinny jeans from Shane. Opening his drawer though he found his skinny jeans neatly folded there. On top of them was a note.

_Thought you might need these for when we preform._

_Shane_

Reading this note Nate was honestly surprised that Shane took the time to come up to his cabin and leave the pants here for him. He'd expected Shane to call him and tell him to pick up the pants from his and Jason's cabin or just forget all together. It was times like these that reminded Nate that Shane was a good guy even though he could be a huge jerk.

Now that he thought about it, he realized that he hadn't spent much time with Shane and Jason recently. So grabbing his cell phone Nate left the cabin and headed to Shane's and Jason's.

Once he got there he knocked on the cabin door and then waited a bit. No one answered so he knocked again. Again no one answered so he just let himself in.

The cabin was empty. It was also a mess. Shane and Jason in every way possible. He was the only neat one out of the three of them and was kind of glad he wasn't sharing a cabin with them. Shane had left his guitar on his bed. That was when he realized another thing he hadn't done in a while. It had been a really long time since he had worked on writing a song. So picking up Shane's guitar, a pen, and a peice of paper he left the cabin and went to look for somewhere quiet to work.

Walking through the forest Nate found an old path he remembered from his first time coming to Camp Rock and followed it.

Him, Jason and Shane had found this path during their first week at the camp. It led to the edge of the lake a bit farther off from the dock that was used by the campers. As far as they knew, they were the only ones who knew about the path.

There was a big rock by the edge of the lake where they would sit when they were working on a song and a huge tree right beside that that they loved to climb. They had brought a long rope and tied it to one of the tree's longest and thickest branches so that they could swing off the rope into the lake and sometimes they just jumped in off the rock. It was their absolute favourite place to spend their free time.

Nate hadn't been there in like forever and it felt really good to be back.

He climbed onto the rock, sat down and started to play. The words came pretty easily for him and as he played he wrote them down.

Once he had two verses done he started to sing it all together.

Once he was done he sat and stared at the lake. That was until he heard a twig snap behind him.

He turned around and saw none other than Caitlyn Gellar, the very girl he had just been singing about.

"Um... Hey, Nick. I wasn't spying or anything, I was just walking and I heard you and I'm really sorry and um, I'll just be going now-"

"Um, you can stay. You know, if you want to," Nate said nervously.

"Okay," she said smiling that same shy smile as the last time they talked. Nate loved that smile.

She climbed onto the rock and sat down next to Nate.

"I didn't know you sang," she said after a few moments.

"I don't," Nate said quickly.

"I'm pretty sure that was you singing just now."

"Well, it was but, it's nothing. I don't sing. I just play guitar."

"You don't sing, or no one knows that you sing?"

"The second one. You won't tell anyone right?"

"I won't tell. I don't know why you don't want anyone to know though."

"It's complicated."

"Well, I like to think that I'm pretty smart. Maybe I'll get it."

"Maybe you would and maybe you wouldn't but for now I think I'll just keep that to myself."

"Okay."

This surprised Nate. He thought she was going to pry like some girls did. The thing is that he couldn't give into prying right now or he'd blow his secret.

"So what was that you were singing just now?"

"Oh, nothing. Just something I wrote. I'm still working on it." He made to grab the paper with the lyrics on it but Caitlyn got to it first. She didn't look at it though. She was still looking at Nate.

"Is it okay if I read it?" she asked.

At first Nate didn't answer. The song was about Caitlyn. He'd be really embarrassed if she found out it was about her but if he told her it was about another girl she may never consider liking him. He couldn't let her read it.

"Sure." What was he thinking? Hadn't he just went though in his mind why Caitlyn couldn't see the paper. But he had let her see it and she was reading it now and as he waited for her to finish he was very nervous.

"This is really good," Caitlyn said, and by the look on her face Nate could tell she meant it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's amazing. Do you think maybe you could sing it? I didn't really hear it that well before. I shouldn't have even been listening but, well yeah."

Could he sing it? Was Caitlyn a Connect 3 fan? Would she recognize his voice? It was too risky, he couldn't sing it for her.

"Sure." What was wrong with him today? It was like his mind and body were working against each other.

"Well, here it goes."

_"Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?"_

"It's really good," Caitlyn said smiling, "You're really good."

"Thanks," Nate said. He wondered if she knew that the song was about her.

"Your voice sounds kind of familiar to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I can't think of who you sound like. Anyone ever tell you you sound like someone famous?"

"No," Nate said quickly.

"Oh. So do you came here often?" Caitlyn asked.

"I just found this place right now."

"It's pretty well hidden. I wonder who put that rope on the tree."

"Probably someone who found this place before us. Someone who likes to have fun. If they didn't like having fun why would they want to swing from a rope?"

"Good point. I've always wanted to swing from a rope into water."

"You never have?" Nate asked.

"Nope. My parents don't let me do anything dangerous. Coming to this camp is the most dangerous thing they let me do and that's only because I beg and argue until they let me."

"Wow, you really love it hear."

"This place is my life. It's amazing."

"It is."

"We should head back to camp, it's getting late."

"Yeah."

They walked back to camp together in a comfortable silence. Too soon it came time for them to go their separate ways to their cabins.

"So I guess I'll see you around," Caitlyn said.

"Yeah. Well, bye," Nate said waving awkwardly.

"Bye." Caitlyn started to walk away and Nate watched her as she went.

"Caitlyn wait!"

"Yeah," she said turning around and walking back to Nate.

"You know how you said you always wanted to swing off a rope. We can if you want."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

Caitlyn looked nervous. "Okay," she said.

"Great. Meet me at that big rock tomorrow after Beach Jam."

"Okay! It's a date! Bye Nick!"

Nate just stared after her. A date? As he was walking back to his cabin all he could think was that today was the absolute best day of his life, and tomorrow was going to be even better.

* * *

**Well... what did you think. I was really happy with how this chapter turned out. Hope you are too. I know! Why don't you review and tell me what you think. Every review is apreciated and every reviewer is apreciated even more because you're special.**

**The song Nate sang was part of Crush by David Archuleta. I do not own that song.**

**Thanx for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Thanx to everyone who reviewed chapter 6. If only you could have seen my smile while I read them!

**Chapter 7**

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters from the movie.**

* * *

_"Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?"_

Nate was exhausted but really excited at the same time. Right now it was about 7:30 in the morning which meant he had been up for about an hour and a half. He had gotten up really early and had gone back to the big rock where had had spent the night before with Caitlyn.

Everything that had happened between them the night before was still fresh in his memory and he couldn't wait until tonight when he'd be back here again with Caitlyn. He was also really excited that he was going to be preforming with Jason and Shane again. Yes, today was going to be a good day.

* * *

At 8:30 Nate had gone to breakfast in the dining hall. A few minutes later Daniel and Pierce joined him.

"Nick! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Daniel said clapping Nate on the back.

"Your welcome. What did I do?" Nate asked.

"You agreed to start a band with me and Pierce."

"Oh yeah. Well, Pierce kind of talked me into it last night so I guess I'm in."

"See, Pierce. I told you you could do it."

"Yeah, you told me. So anyways, where'd you disappear to man? I thought you'd been like eaten by a bear or something."

"What do you mean?"

"Nick, I went in to the bathroom to take a shower for like a few minutes and then when I came out you were gone. Daniel came back a while after that but you didn't come back at all. And then this morning I wake up at like seven and you weren't there."

"Did I really come back that late? I know when I came back you two were sleeping but-"

"You came back?" Daniel asked, "I didn't even notice. It must have been pretty late."

"So where'd you go?"

"I was just in the forest by the lake."

"And this morning?"

"Same."

"What, do you not get enough fresh air wherever you come from? Got to spend your sleeping hours staring at the stars. Are you going to move into the forest tonight 'cause I wouldn't mind having your bed."

"No thank you, I'm not that hungry right now."

"What?" Daniel asked, "I didn't ask you anything about eating. Are you feeling okay? Nick?"

"Of coarse he is," Pierce said, "Gellar just walked in. See, he's practically drooling. Hey Nick, you mind if I throw your guitar in the lake? It's taking up too much space in the cabin."

"Yeah sure, that's a great idea."

"See, Daniel. He's totally out of it."

"You are so right. Man, I could only imagine what he would be like talking to her."

"I see why he likes her. She's hot."

"What? No, the soups not hot," Nate said, "What were we talking about again?"

"Dude, you do realize how big of a loser you are right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of coarse you don't. You were too busy staring at Caitlyn to pay me and Daniel any attention."

"I wasn't staring, and I'm sorry for zoning out there. I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Sleeping might help," Daniel said.

"Yeah, I'll remember that."

* * *

"There you are man, we've been waiting."

Nate had just entered Shane and Jason's cabin to get ready for their performance at the beach jam. Last summer it was during the day, but this time it was in the evening for some reason. He had spent all day today looking forward to this and then meeting Caitlyn afterwards, he hardly paid any attention during any of his lessons.

"I got here exactly when I said I would."

"Whatever Jonas, just go fix yourself up because Connect 3's on soon. Just in case you forgot, that's us."

"Shane you seriously think I'd forget about Connect 3?"

"No I'm just kidding man."

_BANG!_

Just then Jason entered the cabin and as soon as he saw Nate there was a huge smile on his face.

"Nate!" he yelled, smothering Nate in a tight bear hug, "I've missed you!"

"Jason, I talked to you just yesterday."

"I know, it's been so long."

"Right. You ready to preform?"

"Am I ready to preform? Of coarse I am. I have my guitar, I have me. I am set to rock!"

Once Nate had changed into his regular clothes (skinny jeans!) and Brown had said their introduction to the camp Connect 3 ran onto the stage to a strong and loud welcome of cheering and clapping.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

Nate shifted his guitar uncomfortably. He wasn't sure if the jeans he was wearing were his. They were making him feel kind of uncomfortable around the crotch.

_Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love bug again  
Hopeless head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
With this love bug again_

Now he was starting to feel really itchy down there, but he couldn't scratch, that would be very embarrassing, the entire camp was watching.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
I think bout your eyes all the time  
Beautiful but you don't even try  
Modesty is just so hard to find_

Why on earth was he so itchy? This problem was really bothering him. As much as he wanted to be here earlier today, right now he just wanted to go take a shower. Maybe that would help.

_Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
With this love bug again_

Okay, this was getting out of control. He could tell that Shane had notice the way he was moving around funny. He didn't know what to do about this really really uncomfortable itch. It was killing him.

_Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see_

_Now I'm…_

Now I'm dying. This was the hardest part because the song was going fast now and he was still dying to scratch. This song had never felt so long to him before. When would the torture end? This horrible itching.

_Now I'm speechless!  
Over the edge and just breathless!  
I never thought that I'd catch this!  
Love bug again!  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment!  
I never thought that I'd get hit!  
With this love bug again!  
Ohh oho_

_Love bug again_

Finally!

"Thank you! Thank you!" Nate said into the mike, "Really hope you enjoyed that! Goodnight everyone!"

And with that he ran off the stage. He ran all the way to Shane and Jason's cabin and immediately went and took a long warm shower. It stopped the itching which was really good. Now he just had to figure out how to explain to everyone why he had run off right after Connect 3's performance.

He straightened his hair, and went back to his "Nick clothes". Once he was ready Shane and Jason walked in.

"Hey Jase, hey Shane."

"Where'd you run off to man?" Shane asked.

"And why are you Nick again?" Jason asked.

"Shane, are you sure those were my jeans you left in my drawer?"

"Jeans? I didn't leave anything in your drawer. I was kind of wondering where you got the jeans."

"You didn't leave them? Then how did they get there? Did you leave them?" Nate asked turning towards Jason.

"No, I don't think I did. I would have if you asked though. Shane got kind of mad the last time I tried to bring you a pair of pants."

"Right. How did those jeans get into my drawer then?"

"Maybe one of your cabin mates was pulling a prank on you."

"But why was I so itchy?"

"What?" Jason asked.

"The pants were making me kind of itchy in very uncomfortable places."

"No way, that's hilarious! That's why you ran off isn't it?"

"Yeah. Oh my god!"

"What?" Jason asked again.

"I just remembered. When my cabin mates found my skinny jeans we put itching powder in them and left them in Blake's cabin but he didn't end up wearing them."

"You think Blake left them?"

"Maybe."

"No big deal then."

"How is that not a big deal?"

"Nick Jonas didn't wear the jeans, Nate did, so Blake didn't get what he wanted."

"That's right."

"So, what are you doing for the rest of the night? Off for a nice long sleep?"

"Crap!"

"What?"

"I was supposed to meet Caitlyn!" Nate yelled grabbing his stuff.

"The hot Gellar chick?"

"You sound like Pierce. When did the Beach Jam end?"

"About an hour ago. Why?"

"Great. I'm an hour late. Later," Nate called running out of the cabin.

As he ran towards the forest as fast as he could Nate saw Caitlyn walking out of it looking very upset.

"Caitlyn!" he called.

"Nick?"

"I am so sorry."

"I can't believe you stood me up, Nick!"

"What? No, I'm just late. Really really late and I'm really sorry."

"An hour Nick."

"I know, but-"

"Are you at least going to explain?"

"I- I can't," Nate said dejectedly.

"Bye Nick."

"Caitlyn!" but she was already walking away.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Please review. Thanx!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters from the movie.**

* * *

Once Caitlyn was out of sight Nate started walking back to his own cabin. When he got there he saw that Pierce and Daniel were already asleep. Exhausted Nick just pulled of his shirt and the lay in bed not falling asleep until about four in the morning.

He only got a few hours of sleep and woke up before Pierce and Daniel. Not wanting to have to talk to anyone he started to get ready quickly and quietly so that he wouldn't wake them.

Of coarse with Nate's luck it didn't work. Just as he was about to leave the cabin he banged his knee on Daniels bed causing him to double over in pain and Daniel to wake up.

"Nick? Man, what are you doing up so early? And where were you yesterday. I thought you got lost in the woods or something. Hey Pierce, wake up!"

"No, Dan, please don't wake him," Nate whispered.

"What do you want with me?" Pierce growled.

"Nick's here."

"Tell him to come back in a few hours," Pierce mumbled putting his pillow over his head.

"But-"

"If I don't sleep you're going to be sorry."

"Whatever," Daniel said, "So, where were you?"

"I was OW!" Nate screamed out in pain, having this time bumped into Pierce's bed.

"Okay, I'm up," Pierce said, "Who's dying today?"

"No one," Nate said, "Just go back to sleep, I was just leaving."

"Now that you've got me up I'm not going back to sleep," Pierce said, "So, tell us."

"Tell you what?" Nate asked.

"Where you keep disappearing to," Daniel said, "No one saw you at all yesterday, and don't just say you went for another walk."

"Come on man," Pierce said, "We know you were with your girlfriend Caity, what are you trying to hide?"

"Okay, her name's Caitlyn and I was not with her."

"Then where were you?"

"I was-," Nate stuttered. He never thought of how he was going to cover his supposed disappearance. "I was in the nurse's office. I wasn't feeling good. She said it was probably something I ate."

"Really? I think the food here is great."

"Then maybe I ate too much, I don't know."

"Whatever, are you feeling better now?"

"Not really," Nate said thinking about Caitlyn.

"Well can you at least play?" Pierce asked.

"Play what?"

"Your guitar!" Daniel practically yelled, "Didn't I already tell you that today was going to be our first practice as a band? I've already got a song I wrote."

"Oh, right, the band," Nate said, "You still sure this is a good idea?"

"Of coarse," Pierce said, "You're just scared. You'll be fine once you start playing."

* * *

The practice really hadn't been that bad for Nate. Daniel's song was really good and Nate only had to join in the singing for parts of the chorus. He was never singing on his own so he was pretty sure no one would recognize his voice if they ever had to preform. Even though he knew this he was still nervous to preform and have to pretend to be Nick at the same time, especially after the whole itching powder situation. This is why Nate was glad that they wouldn't be going on stage together anytime soon.

* * *

Nate hadn't seen Caitlyn very much since Beach Jam, and whenever he didn't she avoided any eye contact with him. One night when heading to his cabin with Pierce and Daniel he saw Caitlyn heading in the other direction.

"Hey, Caitlyn!" he called out to her wanting to talk to her but she just bent her head down and kept on walking.

"Dude, you just got rejected!" Daniel said.

"What happened between you and her?" Pierce asked, "I kind of thought you had a thing for each other. You can't deny that you like her Nick."

"I know, I do like her, but I don't think she likes me," Nate said.

"That's understandable," Pierce said.

"Excuse me?" Nate said.

"What? I'm just saying that you can't choose who you like, it just happens. That doesn't explain why she's ignoring you though. Would you like to enlighten us?"

"I said I'd meet her yesterday after Beach Jam but I didn't show up."

"Did you tell her that you were in the nurse's office?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. But now every time I go to talk to her she just ignores me."

"No really," Pierce said sarcastically, "She thinks you stood her up. Don't worry, I'll get her to talk to you."

"What are you going to do?" Nate asked nervously.

"Relax Nick, I'm just going to talk to her."

"Do you seriously think that will work?"

"Trust me, I've got a way with people. Girls especially," Pierce said walking up to heading after Caitlyn. Nate and Daniel stayed behind to watch.

"Hey! Gellar!" Caitlyn turned around apun hearing her name.

"Hey. It's Pierce right?"

"That's right. Pierce Covert. Nice to meet you," Pierce said shaking Caitlyn's hand.

"Can I halp you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, actually you can. You see that idiot over there with the ugly hair, his name's Nick."

"Um, yeah, I already know him so I'll just be going now."

"No, wait, I'm not done. Now, from what I know he may have stood you up last night."

"Yeah, he did, and if he sent you over here to talk to me I don't want to here it."

"He did not send me here. I don't do what people tell me to, I do what I want to do. Actually, he's probably going to be pretty mad when he finds out what I told you."

"He's right there, I'm pretty sure he can here us," Caitlyn said annoyed.

"Good. I know why Nick didn't show up last night like he said he would. What I don't know is why he didn't tell you. So, of coarse now he's pretty much beating himself up nonstop, not literally, but honestly he's hardly been talking to anyone. I don't think he's even paying attention to things because one morning he kept bumping into things in our cabin. I'm surprised no one heard him scream-"

"Could you please get to the point?" Caitlyn asked.

"Look, I just think you should give him a chance to explain himself and then go ahead and give him the cold shoulder."

"I did give him a chance to explain and he didn't."

"You did? Man, he's got problems. Okay, I'm going to tell you something. Nick's probably going to hate me for saying this to his crush but-"

"To his crush?" Caitlyn asked smirking.

"Yeah, he's probably going to be mad about that too, but whatever it's true, the guy really likes you," Pierce said, "I really think you should give him another chance. Last night he was probably just shy and nervous."

"Well aren't you a nice friend for telling me all that?"

"I'm not sure about nice, but I'm smart, and you're pretty good looking. I can see why Nick likes you. Just talk to him, okay?"

"Yeah, I think I will," Caitlyn said.

"Awesome. Hey Nick! She's all yours!" Pierce said going back to Daniel. As he passed Nate heading towards Caitlyn he said, "Told you I had a way with people."

"When I get back you are so dead," Nate said.

"Whatever, good luck man."

"So..." Nate said.

"So..." Caitlyn also said looking down at the ground.

"Look, I'm really sorry for not making it last night."

"Nick I know that you're sorry," Caitlyn said sighing, "You said that already. I just want to know why you didn't show."

"I did come."

"You were an hour late," Caitlyn said frowning, "Just tell me where you were."

"I was in the nurse's office."

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that."

"What? Caitlyn, I'm telling the truth."

"Nick if it was something as simple as being in the nurse's office why didn't you just tell me that yesterday?" Caitlyn asked. Nate could see that she was fighting the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess it was partly because I wasn't feeling well and partly because well, like Pierce said, I was nervous, and- and-"

"Nervous like you are now?"

"Yeah," Nate said looking at his feet.

"So you really were in the nurse's office?"

Nate just looked up and nodded his head yes.

"Well them I'm sorry for ignoring you for the past few days," Caitly said.

"No, don't apologize," Nate said. He hated that he was lying to Caitlyn, yet she was the one apologizing.

"Okay then," Caitlyn said, "What should I do?"

"Um... you should swing off the rope with me." Nate said smiling.

"We don't have swim suites."

"Are you scared?" Nate asked raising and eyebrow.

"I'm not scared," Caitlyn said slowly backing away from Nate.

"Well?"

"Race you!" Caitlyn yelled taking off into the forest.

"Hey! Not fair! Nate called racing after her. He caught up to her just as they reached the big rock where Nate had spent so much time as a kid.

Nick pulled off his sweater and they both pulled off their shirts (Caitlyn keeping her tank top on) and climb onto the rock. Nate noticed Caitlyn staring at his bare chest and stomach and suddenly wished he worked out more like Shane and Jason.

"You ready?" he asked.

"It's really foggy tonight, I can barely see you. Maybe we should wait for another night or maybe do this during the day, or-"

"Don't worry," Nate said grabbing Caitlyn's hand, "I'm right here."

"Okay," she said squeezing Nate's hand, "Do we jump off together?"

"No," Nate said remembering a time Jason and Shane had swung on the rope at the same time. The rope wasn't strong enough for two people.

"I don't think it will hold us both. I'll go first and then you'll go. I promise I'll catch you."

"Okay," Caitlyn said nervously.

Nate pulled the rope back ran and then swung himself off the rock letting go off the rope when he was above the lake and he fell in with a big splash. The water was freezing but he loved every second of it.

"Your turn," Nate called to Caitlyn shivering slightly.

"You know what Nick? I'm starting to think this was a bad idea-"

"Come on! It's fun! Trust me, you'll love it," Nate said encouragingly.

"Okay," Caitlyn said after hesitating. She pulled back the rope and saying, "Here goes absolutely everything," she swung off the rope right into Nate's waiting arms. Then she was quiet.

"You okay?" Nate asked moving a strand of wet hair from Caitlyn's face.

"Oh my god! That was so much fun! We have got to do that again!"

"Hey! Slow down," Nate said laughing at Caitlyn's excitement, "We've got all night."

"Oh yeah, I can't believe I've never done that before," Caitlyn said shivering uncontrollably.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, the water's just like really cold. I'm freezing. And I cannot see a thing, am I even facing you?"

"Yes, you are," Nate said laughing again, "Maybe you should come closer."

With this he pulled Caitlyn into his arms and held her close and tight.

"Is that better?" He asked whispering.

"Much," she said. She lifted her hand and started playing with Nate's hair.

Again Nate shivered, but this time it had nothing to do with the cold.

"Hey," Caitlyn said, "I never knew you had curly hair."

"What?" Nate asked bringing her hand down from his head, "I don't."

"Nick, I'm not stupid. I can barely see you but I can tell that your hair is curly with my hands."

"Oh, right."

"Why do you straighten it all the time? I think you look cute with curly hair."

Nate was glad that Caitlyn couldn't see him blush.

"I don't like my hair curly, I like it straight."

"You remind me of someone with your hair curly."

"Who?" Nate asked nervously.

"I can't tell maybe if there was more light. I think there's a bit more light over there," Caitlyn said pointing to another spot on the lake.

Nate couldn't go in the light. If she saw his face clearly she'd definatly recognize him. He was so stupid. Why did he suggest something that may have given away his secret?

"I think we should get out of the lake. It's getting really cold and late."

"Okay," Caitlyn said, and they both swam back to the shore and climbed back onto the rock, both of them pulling their shirts back on. Here under the tree there was no way Caitlyn could see his face.

"I'm still really cold," Caitlyn mumbled.

"Here, take my sweater," Nate said putting it around her shoulders and then putting his arm around her to keep her warm.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So, that thing Pierce said, about you having a crush on me..."

"True, since the first day of camp," Nate said, blushing again.

"And the song you wrote was-"

"About you," Nate said blushing even more. There was no way Caitlyn could still be cold with all the heat that was coming off his face.

"You I still need to finish my dare from that first night," Caitlyn said so quietly Nate could barely hear her.

"Why don't I help you with that?" Nate said leaning in towards Caitlyn.

Finally they got to share their long awaited kiss and it was better than anything Nate had ever experienced or imagined in his whole life. As they deepened the kiss Nate never wanted it to end. He just wanted to stay in this moment for the rest of his life. Finally things were looking good for him.

* * *

**Yay! I really enjoyed writing this chapter for you guys. Wow! I think this is the longest chapter so far! Please review and tell me what you're thinking. Tell me anything at all!**

**Thanx for reading!**


End file.
